Temporary protective covers for electrical/communications boxes are known in the prior art, such as those disclosed in Green, U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,952, granted Jun. 18, 1996 and entitled “Protective Covers for Electrical Outlet Boxes”; Jordan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,222, granted Oct. 8, 1996 and entitled “Temporary Cover for Electrical Outlet Boxes”; and Bordwell et al., U.S. Pat. 5,710,392, granted Jan. 20, 1998 and entitled “Electrical Outlet Box Assembly Having a Removable Cover.” These cited references disclose inventions that are unnecessarily complicated to manufacture and use, which makes the disclosed covers commercially undesirable. Moreover, the cover for the Bordwell et al. invention is designed for a non-uniform electrical box, which is also not commercially desirable.